


A Phoenix and A Stallion

by bellavita25



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action & Romance, Dol Amroth, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Gondor, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rohan, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellavita25/pseuds/bellavita25
Summary: Lt. Lothíriel Imrahil M.D has seen nothing but devastation and war throughout her medical career. Fixing soldiers and healing them through the worst had been her sole existence for the last three years. However, in a strange turn of events she finds herself thrust in an unknown land with no memories of how she ended up there. With war raging in this land as well, she finds connection in the unlikeliest of places. A stubborn king and and an array of lost friends help her find a grasp on her reality and slowly finds the path her destiny was always meant to take.
Relationships: Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel, Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn/Lothíriel (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story! Please be kind and let me know what you guys think!

Lt. Lothiriel Imrahil M.D was in the middle of hell. She could feel the floor vibrate with the sound of booms and the flying shrapnel was everywhere. Her comrades were yelling at her but nothing they said made it to her ears. She was a military surgeon specializing in emergency surgery, she had been stationed in Afghanistan for the past 3 years helping forces in any way that she could. As the second youngest member of her medical team, she asserted herself with strict discipline but had a mischievous streak with her patients and soon many soldiers had developed a soft spot for her. Her exotic looks of raven locks and her striking seafoam green eyes had captured the attention of one or two fellow soldiers but nothing ever came of it. She had worked in the M.A.S.H units throughout her military career and had proven herself as a worthy doctor that never frayed under pressure. Away from the frontlines she had seen the devastation of war, now she was thrust into the middle of it. She felt the earth beneath her rattle with the movement of tanks, each one moving toward the main camp where recovering soldiers lay in their cots. She knew she had to act quickly before the slaughter began. Lothiriel had been lucky to escape the travesty of battle up until now, she had seen the aftermath of war, she wasn’t naive, she knew that death and torture was ahead of them if she didn’t act fast. She knew the heavy wall in front of the encampment would barricade them and prevent the tanks from moving forward, preventing them from causing anymore devastation. She saw the body of a fallen soldier in front of her and moved to grab the grenades in his vest. She moved quickly, releasing them around the parameter where the wall was weak and would ensure its collapse. It would give her enough time to run to the other side of the camp to check on the wounded soldiers. She focused on the foundations of the wall and not the splatter of bullets tearing through human flesh with cries of agony following them. She couldn’t help them even if she tried, she knew the doctors and medics on the front line were helping the wounded as they fell. She felt herself falter as her breathing became labored from the run. She pushed forward as the debris and smoke started to rain around her. She felt her fear and anger seep through her pores as she pulled herself forward towards the fallen soldier where she began her route to destroy the wall in front of her. Soon the explosions were coming after in quick succession, each one ringing louder and closer than the one before. As the grenades started to detonate, she forgot about the ditch hidden between the wall and the camp, she had gravely miscalculated the depth of the ditch and she slipped as the last grenade detonated. The last explosion blew apart the wall, the power of the explosion pushing her forward with intense pressure, she felt herself fall and she felt her soul leaving her body as she saw the darkness and rubble blocking out the sunlight and slowly the world around fell to darkness and the last thing she heard was her name being called in the distance.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothíriel finds herself in a new place with unfamiliar faces and surprises everywhere.

Lothiriel was conscious but still she could not see. She heard her name repeatedly but couldn’t shake herself out of the darkness around her. Slowly she felt her body come back to her, in trying to come out of the shadows she saw little of the war and most of her life coming back to her mind. She felt herself groan and slowly move. She finally managed to open her eyes and the whole world spun around her. She managed to focus on a glimmer of light and steady her sight at it, finally realizing it was a candle burning across the small room she was in. She took slow breaths and focused on the candle. It stood on top of a wooden dresser in a chime holder, how odd she thought. She had never seen a chime holding a candle except in movies.  
The electricity must be out, she thought, she had grown accustomed to the blackouts of the generators in the Afghani hills. They had used flash lights then but never candles. Slowly, she willed herself to rise upwards. She took in her surroundings, wooden doors and walls, jars and vials were settled neatly on the table adjacent to her, even the cot she lay on was made out of wood and not steel. She wasn’t in a military camp, that she knew for sure. It smelled like incense and other herbs. Her head spun as she tried to move into a sitting position. Her hair, she noted, was braided and not in the standard bun she wore, it was also longer than usual, she felt her hair with her hands and was shocked to learn that it was almost past her shoulders. How long have I been out?  
Lothiriel saw the room in a new light as she got up. Gently, she steadied herself upwards with the aid of the table next to her. It was a basin with a ceramic jug of water next to it like the ones she saw in museums. She looked down to her feet and also noticed that she wasn’t wearing any military uniform or medical gown she was used to in the hospital. Instead she wore a long white linen robe that was hinged at her chest and covered her from neck to ankles. She steadied herself to stand and managed to take a shaky step forward and stopped. She breathed in and took another step, more confident this time. Everything felt strange, the air was cold instead of being met by the dry desert heat she was used to and she also knew it was very strange to be in a house made out of wood instead of concrete. She steadied and made her way to the door. She latched it open and saw the bright green grass on the floor surrounded by white marble. Her eyes grew wide and took another step forward. She saw a grey sky and nothing but white marble houses on a hill. She couldn’t be in the Aghan desert anymore.  
“Ah, Princess Lothiriel you are finally awake!” an older man in white robes called to her. She looked at him with astonishment, he was all brightness and his staff was even more ivory than his clothes.  
“Princess?” she asked bewildered “do I know you?” She didn’t trust her voice to be strong enough but kept staring at everything else around her.  
“Lothiriel? Are you alright?” the man asked.  
She looked at the stranger again and asked “where am I?” The man gave her a concerned look and said slowly “my dear child you are in Gondor.”  
“Where?” she asked confused, where have I heard that before Lothiriel thought. The man was closer now and stared at her in concern. She looked back as much confused as he was.  
“Dear child what is the last thing you remember?” he asked kindly.  
She took a breath and tried to recall anything, “stone and rubble falling down on me,” it was true and then nothing but darkness.  
She stared at the kind blue eyes of the man in front of her and she saw his concern grow.  
“Thiri? Thiri!” she heard voices call out from behind him. She broke contact with the man and saw two young men run towards her, both dressed like the knights she had seen at renaissance fairs. One was older with stubble, long dark black hair and grey eyes and the younger boy his twin with short brown hair and blue eyes. She faltered back as she saw them run towards her with smiles. “Who are they?” she asked the man in white. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes but kept his friendly smile. Before the two men could approach her, the man in white turned to them and stopped them. He whispered something to them and walked them back to the little pathway they strode up on. Both looking back at her with concern. She walked toward the pillars of the building in front of her and felt the cool marble floor beneath her working like a bucket of water to the face. Where the fuck am I? She moved faster toward the corridor, sunlight beamed between the pillars and saw that it was winding up, she looked to the right and saw that she was in fact on a hill looking outward towards fields. She stopped as she noticed a dark volcanic mountain toward the horizon.  
“Lothiriel?!” She heard another voice call. She turned and saw an older man not quite as old as the man in white but definitely older than the two men in the pathway. He had silver hair and the most interesting grey green eyes. He looked as if he were about to burst into tears, she noted. He wore the same thing as the young boys except she saw his had a bright blue shield with a swan in front of it. “My dear child you are awake and well, thank Valar!” He moved to give her an embrace but she backed away from him unsure of what to make of any of this. “Lothiriel? Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.  
“Imrahil, wait” she heard the voice behind her say. She turned and saw the man in white striding quickly behind her. She looked back at the man in front of her and asked “who are you? Where am I?” Lothiriel tried not to panic but it was too much, it felt like a bad dream or a really, really terrible joke.  
The man in front of her looked confused and took a step forward as she took a quick step back which was a mistake as the world whirled around her once more, she felt herself falling forward and darkness overtaking her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my very first published story but will soon have (hopefully) regular updates! I would appreciate any comments and would love any feedback you guys might have. Also warning... I love being dramatic so naturally I love cliffhangers and will make you guys wait for the next chapters! Keep you posted and thanks for reading!


End file.
